The Warframe Chronicles
by xxJoe
Summary: In this first installment of the saga we travel along with the life of Jay, an Excalibur who returns from a long journey to look for relaxation with his two best friends Jet, a Limbo, and Ace, a Volt. Little did they know relaxation is definitely not on anyones agenda.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Warframe©**

 **Note: I'm doing this off of a mobile phone since I have no access to a computer at this time and I sincerely apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes along the way. Enjoy!**

Chapter One - The Beginning Of An End/Close Friends Reunited

Dust, gravel, soil, and the blood of either my fallen foes or allies cover the exterior of my warframe while I lay down tired, beaten, and bruised. I say to myself "how did this happen?" "Where did it all go wrong?" I look around and see my two best friends Limbo and Volt both far from eachother, but farther away from me, unresponsive and most likely dead or unconscious. Since this might be the end I might aswell tell you how I got to this point, starting from where the 7th annual tenno dojo battle tournament was about to commence.

 **8 Months Earlier...**

After a long ride on my liset, I finally arrive at the dojo where it all began. This is my home sweet home.

Jay: "C'mon Hayden, we don't wanna miss out on all the fun on our first day back home since-"

?: "Excal-erm...Jay! Is that you !?

Jay was my real name, Excalibur is the name of my warframe, and Hayden was my pet kubrow.

Jay: "That voice, it sounds familiar...is that...! "

I turn around to see, one of my two best friends, Volt, his real name Ace. He runs at a crazy pace towards me and gives me a brotherly hug.

Ace: "Dude! Where have you been?"

Jay: "Around the galaxy man! Steel Meridian had me doing all these missions for them but now I think it's time to relax and go on a well deserved break."

It had been nearly a year since I had left. Hopefully nobody held anything against me for leaving all of a sudden.

Ace: "That's awesome!"

Jay: "Yeah, so how's everything going?"

Ace: "Pretty good and boy do you look different."

He wasn't wrong there. I had let my hair grow while I was fighting alongside Steel Meridian over the course of a year. I looked like a guy character off of a Japanese anime , yanno like the ones with the long hair that usually covers thier eyes. I'm not very muscular like rhino but I have gained a great amount of strength and I may not be as tall as the other "tanks" but I think 5'11 is an average height for a guy my size. I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes which both tend to change to gold at random times. I'm of Hispanic/Latino origin but I'm easily mistaken for a Caucasian for obvious reasons.

Jay: "Ha! Yeah."

Ace: "Woah is that Hayden!? He's gotten so much bigger and older since last time I saw him."

Jay: "Yeah and he's still a little troublemaker."

Ace: "Haha! I know how you feel, anyways let's go see Jet i'm sure he'll be stoked to see you after so long."

Jet was basically cool with almost everyone in the dojo. Ace, him, and myself all went to the same training academy and from the moment Ace and him saved me from getting a beating from this Nekros douchebag , was the moment we knew we would end up becoming great friends. His warframe of choice, a Limbo, one of the coolest, most unique frames to exist. He was about 6'3 with twists in his hair and you can easily tell he was of carribean origin. It was like nobody in the dojo spoke with an accent accept for a few but not us three.

Ace was pretty much the same as me physically speaking except he was almost as tall as Jet. Appearance wise nobody looked like anybody else, well except for mag and nova.

We headed over to Jet's room where we saw him meditating.

Ace: "Yo Jet you got a sec-"

Jet: "What is it Ace, i'm busy right now."

Ace: "I got someone here who really would like to say hi."

Jet: "Look Ace we both got training to do for the tournament and i'm really focused on keeping my title, so I can't really talk right now."

Jay: "Not even with an old friend?"

He turned around and I tried to make the expression of his face out. It was either he's gonna punch me or he's gonna hug me I couldn't tell which but as he walked up to me it looked like he had shed a tear and was trying his best to not let me see as he walked up to me and said.

Jet: "Welcome back brother."

Jay: "It's good to be back brother."

We talked for hours about anything that came to our minds and eventually it was lunchtime. We were headed towards the cafeteria getting stopped multiple times by people who wanted to say hello to me. Eventually we arrived and for once it was packed.

Jay: "Whoa what's with all these tenno getting in my way of food?!"

Jet: "Well don't you remember?"

Jay: "Remember what?"

Jet: " The tournament is starting in about two weeks."

Jay: "Seriously, I just got here."

Ace: " Well then you got alot of training to do."

Jay: "Yeah right after I get some grub."

Jay: "Hey, i've been meaning to ask you guys uh...how's Ember doing?"

Danielle better known as Ember was my longtime girlfriend til I went on hiatus. Without a doubt she's the hottest frame around. She's able to run through infested with ease due to her abilities but the downside is how sometimes she can't control her temper.

Ace: "..."

Jet: "Uh..."

Jay: "What?"

Ace: "You haven't heard?"

Jay: "I've been here for 6 hours , the only thing I can hear now is you two keeping something from me."

Jet: "fine she-"

?: "Sorry to cut this conversation short boys but we need to bring this one here to the higher ups."

Jay: "Who me?"

?: "Yes you and by the way we've taken your filthy, disgusting kubrow to the pet cleansing facility. It's obvious you're not a good owner."

Jay: "Says the mutant disfigured octopus."

?: "Guards!"

 **So it seems as Jay isn't as welcomed as he thought he was. Stay tuned to find out what's the reason for that man telling Jay he had to go see the higher ups. There's only one way to find out read Chapter 2- Insomnia!**

 **Well hope you guys liked the introduction! Action will definitely be taking place in chapter 2!**

 **See ya soon!**


End file.
